


Investigative Journalism: A Welcome to Night Vale Fan Game

by dastridly



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Browser Game, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Hypertext Fiction, Interactive Fiction, Temporary Character Death, The Weather (Welcome to Night Vale), Twine, You Are the Intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastridly/pseuds/dastridly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Investigative Journalism, you play as the newest intern at Night Vale Community Radio and you’re tasked with hunting down The News that just escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigative Journalism: A Welcome to Night Vale Fan Game

  


#  [Play Investigative Journalism](http://astriddalmady.com/NightVale.html)

External Link: <http://astriddalmady.com/NightVale.html>

The game will open in a new tab/window and is compatible with most modern browsers and devices. If you encounter any errors, or get stuck, please let me know! :)


End file.
